<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon Bound by merthurapproved</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561527">Dragon Bound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthurapproved/pseuds/merthurapproved'>merthurapproved</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthurapproved/pseuds/merthurapproved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this together with @we_stan_merlin_af on Instagram. Arthur is tied up. Merlin fucks him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dragon Bound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Raikantopini..: poetry😏</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Arthur had his face buried in Merlin’s neck and was tenderly stroking his hair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">”Are you tired?”. Merlin didn't want Arthur to fall asleep early again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Arthur jerked his head up. ”What? No.” Arthur wasn't planning on falling asleep with Merlin either. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They both looked at eachother’s lips, longingly. Merlin leaned forward and pressed his lips against Arthur’s upper lip, massaging. Arthur’s fingers found comfort in his locks as he massaged Merlin’s bottom lip.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> Then he watched as Merlin stood and walked over to the fire. &lt;He’s going to put it out and now we're going to sleep early again&gt;. Arthur thought frustratingly. &lt;You should be the one being flirtatious, not him. Just take the lead&gt;. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Merlin was by the blaze, but he wasn't putting it out. He was adding more wood. Arthur took this as recourse and spoke up. ”Are we staying up a while longer?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">”It is a bit early isn't it”. Merlin was smirking as he wandered over to the wardrobe. &lt;It's to search for some sleeping clothes&gt;, Arthur thought. &lt;I’ll try to be alluring&gt;. He gave Merlin a soft smile and sat near the fire. The flames bounced across the hearth as they do on the dragon’s cave walls. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Merlin took a step closer “ I’ll um.. I’ll make something to eat.” With a small nod that Arthur gave him, he went away, but Arthur didn’t take his eyes of him. &lt;So innocent&gt;, he thought. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">All this time, it was just Merlin. Merlin who saved him, Merlin who took care of him, Merlin who was always loyal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The wind blew through the forest outside the croft and the leaves played the music of life itself. But it was cold. Arthur was cold, despite the fire. Everything was too much. He hugged his shoulders and took a deep breath. And then he felt a warm blanket on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He looked up and Merlin was there; that beautiful smile on his face. He sat next to Arthur and looked deep into his eyes. There was something so unfamiliar yet so lovely about him. The intuition of an ancient emrys, the capacity of a great dragon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Merlin stared at the fire, swallowing his words. There were so many things he wanted to say. But Arthur was tired and this was not the time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So.. how do you feel?”Merlin asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I feel...”. Arthur paused. How did he really feel? Was there any word to describe it? He wanted to see the light of the flames illuminate Merlin’s skin; the heat of the blaze flush his hue. ”I don’t know,” he affirmed after some time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re not tired?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mentally, yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And physically?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Arthur looked at Merlin and appreciated how caring he is. &lt;He always was; you just seemed to take it for given&gt;, he thought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m a bit cold“, uttered Arthur. Merlin looked at the other blanket in his hands. He wanted to put it on Arthur’s shoulders but Arthur interfered. “No, Merlin. That’s yours.“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Merlin hesitated for a moment. He then closed the distance between their bodies, sitting as close as he could to Arthur. He lifted up Arthur’s blanket and put it comfortably on both their shoulders and stretched his blanket over their laps. Arthur looked him in the eyes and with a soft smile he whispered, ”Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Merlin gave him a shy smile and stared back at the fire but Arthur was still looking at him. The way the fire’s glow made his blue eyes dazzle as if he’s conducting incantations. The way his lips parted when he exhaled. Merlin must’ve felt the weight under his stare because he looked up and their eyes adjoined.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Their gazes read one another's complexion intensely like a verse inciting poetry. The kind that illustrates reverence and the lines speak lyrics of affection.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Merlin felt their gawking intensify so he pulled out the rope from underneath his shirt. Arthur glared at it. It belonged in the wardrobe yet Merlin had it on him the whole time. ”What’s that for?” Arthur inquired. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Merlin said nothing as he slid the noose around Arthur’s wrists and tied a secure knot. Arthur knew this was provocative as his throat was lubricating rapidly but he’d never used a tool intimately. Merlin looked up after fastening Arthur’s bound wrists and spoke in a low voice, ”Is this okay?”. Arthur could hardly speak as his blood started gushing towards his crotch. ”Let’s move you somewhere else.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Arthur followed as Merlin pulled him towards the window. Merlin clearly had never meant for them to sleep tonight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Arthur caught his breath as Merlin leaned in close and he felt his back hit the wall.Merlin moved his hands under Arthur’s shirt and tickled his waist as he kissed him gently. Arthur felt hard against the delicate stroke of Merlin’s fingers and nudged forward to catch his tongue in his mouth. Merlin let out an audible moan as he felt Arthur’s tongue shove through his sweet lips. He was overjoyed this was finally happening. Arthur sucked on Merlin’s mouth where their tongues gyrated before he caught his bottom lip. Merlin’s hands touched and fondled as if he were trying to memorize every part of Arthur’s body. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Arthur halted the kiss and looked down at their bodies.. so close and hot against each other. With his hands bound together, he gaped at Merlin’s eyes and let out a shaky breath. He moaned as Merlin pressed his erection against his.. rubbing beneath the fabrics. He shot a wanting look at Merlin’s neck then leaned forward and inhaled a deep drag in his neck. ”Smells so good”, he muttered. ”I wonder if-“ he licked Merlin’s neck and along his jaw line before he finished the sentence and Merlin’s body shuddered as he felt Arthur’s slick tongue beneath his ear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Merlin clasped Arthur’s bound wrists and held them over his head.He sweeped his tongue over Arthur’s exposed neck and grinded him against the wall in rocking motions, back and forth. Arthur gasped as Merlin kissed from his neck to his bare shoulder. Merlin was aroused at the sound of Arthur’s whimpers, soft against his ear. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Merlin leaned away from Arthur’s neck and snagged his lips instead. He then murmured against his lips. “You wanna feel good?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Arthur already felt good but his legs were weak and needed Merlin inside him. ”Yes. I want you.” Merlin was ameliorated so he maneuvered by binding Arthur to the curtain post and tugging off his trousers. Merlin then lowered himself so that his head was level with Arthur’s dick. But instead of taking him in his mouth he lifted Arthur’s leg over his shoulder and shoved his nose towards Arthur’s hole, his tongue moving along it’s edge. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Arthur whined loudly as Merlin lapped him with his tongue making them even harder than before. He wanted to settle his hands on Merlin’s head; to feel his soft hair. Merlin poked his tongue in the hole which made Arthur’s whole body tremble. Merlin ogled at him with his sultry blue eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You want this don’t you? Want my tongue inside you while you’re begging for more?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Arthur sighed, “Merlin- my God- oh.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Merlin stood up and spilled the oil over his fingers. He gave Arthur a hungry look before he jabbed one of his fingers inside him and sighed at the sense of his tightness. He kept his finger still for a few seconds and kissed Arthur's lips smooth and gentle. “You good?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah.. yeah move,” Arthur whispered breathlessly and Merlin moved his curled finger with a slow rhythm. Arthur’s moans and shaky breaths made him even harder. “Uh.. uh Merlin I- I need more please.” Merlin added the second and then the third finger working him open as he pressed kisses all over the golden boy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Merlin’s rhythms quickened until he pulled out his slick fingers. He open mouthed kissed Arthur as his hands caressed his arse. Then he bent Arthur around and pushed his erection against his backside earning a groan from him. ”Do you want it?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">”Yes, of course. Give it to me now.” Arthur pushed back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Merlin unsheathed and doused his own length before teasing his opening. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Arthur gasped and moaned as Merlin penetrated deep in him until he was full. His face was pressed to the wall and Merlin was crushed against his back to scrape his lips over Arthur's neck. ”Merlin..”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">”Can you feel me?” he growled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">”Yes.. please.. fuck me.” Arthur was throbbing now and with his legs growing weaker he needed to be taken immediately. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Merlin started sliding out and back in again making Arthur yell louder. ”Arthur..” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Merlin held Arthur's hips in place as he picked up momentum. Merlin chuckled when Arthur was moaning with every thrust. Arthur turned his head to kiss Merlin’s mouth as he thrusted his size inside of him. They shared sloppy kisses until Arthur screamed when Merlin changed his position a bit. “Yeah th- right there.” Merlin hastily pumped faster. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The room was filled with howls and the sound of bodies. “Merlin, I- I’m close.. please.” Merlin didn’t want him to cum yet - not without his permission; so he grabbed the base of Arthur’s length with one hand and clenched it hard. Arthur cried at the sense of Merlin’s hands so tight on him. ”P- please Merlin..”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Please what?” Merlin said as he was pumping in his lover.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Please let me cum,” Arthur moaned loudly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">”Don’t cum yet.” Merlin’s thrusts gained speed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As he thrusted faster and faster, Arthur began to whimper. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Merlin grunted as he came inside; hushed Arthur’s cries when he pleaded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He pulled out and twisted Arthur to face him and lowered himself again. He enclosed his mouth around Arthur's erection. He pushed his lips to cover his length. He sucked meaningfully as he moved his head back and forth making Arthur cry out until his legs gave way. Merlin tasted further and after a few more mouthfuls, Arthur jerked as he released inside Merlin’s mouth. Merlin licked everything, satisfied. Arthur was heaving huge breaths as Merlin untied him and dropped to the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Merlin held him up and Arthur wrapped his limbs around his lover, holding him close. Merlin took him to the bed and they cuddled by the flames before they fell asleep in each others arms, positioned so that their foreheads we're touching and caressing one another with the brush of their fingertips. Like velvet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They woke up at midday and adored last night considerably thus they did it again but had Merlin tied up instead, which Arthur enjoyed very much</span>
  <span class="s3">😏</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y’all I could add another chapter as a part two if y’all want to see Merlin tied up instead? I'm @merlinsneckerchief on Instagram.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>